


Ereri Week 2015

by RayOfRandoms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Caught in the Act, Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, Fireflies, M/M, Merpeople, Mythology - Freeform, Pining, Smut, Soulmates, Storms, Summer, summer job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayOfRandoms/pseuds/RayOfRandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter will be the day's prompt.<br/>Day 1: Pining<br/>Day 2: Summer Job<br/>Day 3: Catch Me/ Caught in the Act<br/>Day 4: Fireflies<br/>Day 5: Mythology<br/>Day 6: Storm<br/>Day 7: Soul Mates</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Pining

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is short, but I lost a good chunk of writing time. Hope you all still like it :) I'm excited to write for this week

“I just don’t get why I have to stay here,” Levi grumbled.

Hanji nodded her head, agreeing.

“I don’t want to be here either. We defeated all the titans, and are just starting to explore what’s out there! To think that us old vets are the ones who have to stay back to finish paperwork on all this! Some of us were fighting while these kids were in diapers!” she dropped her head on the table with a loud thud, rattling her bowl of soup.

Levi took a spoonful of soup, slowly bringing it to his mouth.

“How do you think the brats are all doing out there? Think Eren has found the so-called ‘Ocean’ yet?” he took another spoonful of soup.

“It’s been almost two weeks now, hasn’t it? They should be back in a couple days, anyways; don’t worry, Eren will be back to you soon, and you two can go back to the routine of drinking tea while you do paperwork. He’s just in the outer base units, after all. He’s fine,” She shot him a grin, and when Levi started to blush, she cackled.

“Yeah, but… what if he doesn’t come back?”

“Oh Levi! Don’t say silly things that won’t happen, it’s a waste of breath,”

“I’m serious! He now has the whole world out there for him, why would he stay with an old fart like me?”

“Levi, we’ve been over this many times already- you’ll be feeling better when he comes back. Now get back to your soup, you old fart,” 

The two chit-chat for a few moments, when suddenly, Moblit comes running up.

“Squad Leader Hanji! Corporal Levi! Commander Erwin Smith asks for your appearances in the fourth outer base unit. All paperwork for you two will be handed off to other soldiers.” Moblit held his solute, watching Hanji’s eyes widen.

They both jump up and start getting ready for the new base.

“Hey Levi, that’s the base Eren is in, right?” she leaned forward from her horse, getting up close with Levi.

“Damn right it is,” he hits the horse, leading them to the base in a gallop.

He’ll be with Eren soon.


	2. Day 2 - Summer Job (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be part 1, and day 3 (caught in the act) will be added on to this as a part 2. Hope you enjoy :)

Eren has seen Levi wet many times.

Whether it’s wet from sweat from training outside (which was mainly when he saw him with his clothes slightly translucent) or because of something like today.

Today, Levi flopped ungracefully into a pond.

In hindsight, when you do tests with titan-shifters, you should keep some water on standby. Like, in a barrel or something, something easy to lift up and dump on yourself in case you got too close.

When Eren transformed into his titan self, the blast was a lot steamier and hotter than normal. Did this happen because the Survey Corps were working him too hard? Probably. Did they have time to take breaks? No, not at all.

Levi stood at his regular distance. Not too close to get hurt (at least, that used to be the good distance) and not too far to let Eren wreak havoc around the walls.

The heat radiated off of his titan in a sharp blast when he transformed. Big gusts of steam, hitting Levi dead on.

Levi’s a pretty white guy. His face never gets red when he works out, and he’s usually a nice creamy colour. His face – scratch that – his _entire body ___went ridiculously red upon inpact.

It seemed like time stood still as the soldiers all stood there, not knowing how to react. Even Eren in his titan form had stiffened up. 

Other soldiers had gotten hit too, and it was Moblit who started the run to the pond. Then one, two, and one after another they started in the sprint, Levi being the last to move. Picture it, half a dozen soldiers, and even their _Captain, Captain Levi ___all running like their life depended on it. Thinking back on it, that was probably the case.

__Eren watched as they jumped in the pond, in the order which they started running. The only one left that wasn’t in the water was Levi, but he was coming close to the water.  
He had thought that Levi would have just jumped in with the rest, taking a big leap with a splash, and swim up a moment later._ _

__Instead, he did the exact opposite._ _

__He belly-flopped on the shallow water, and rolled around to cool off._ _

__Eren knew that he had the advantage to see this. No one down below could see the pond from their angle, and the six soldiers in the water were calming down from the situation, completely forgetting about the captain._ _

__Levi stood up, soaking wet, and looked at the soldiers now starting to splash one another in the water. He turned his head up directly to Eren and shot a glare that read _this is all your fault. _____

___Eren looked down to notice that the soldiers down below had left to go after the others. The only one still with him was Hanji._ _ _

___“Perhaps we should call it a day, Eren? You’ve done a lot already, this should be enough to last a while,” she called up._ _ _

___Eren laid on the ground, and pushed his way through the nape of the neck. He climbed down and made his way towards Hanji, who was only a few feet away._ _ _

___“Did you by any chance see Captain Levi in the water?”_ _ _

___“hmm… I was a tad worried about that,” she leaned in close, whispering, “I never told you this, but Levi can’t swim.”_ _ _

___Eren quickly connected the dots in his head. Ah, so that’s why he flopped._ _ _

___After meeting back up, they all decided to head back to the old castle, which was their living area. Levi had to go up to his room to change his outfit, for obvious reasons._ _ _

___Levi opened up the door, and he and Eren walked in, with Eren shutting it behind him._ _ _

___Levi took off his jacket, the material sticking to him on the way down his arms._ _ _

___He began to untie his cravat, and turned to walk over to Eren, sliding it off his neck, revealing his strong collarbones._ _ _

___“Who knew you could be so hot, Eren?” Eren began to stutter, then realised he meant his titan form. He thought back to the pond incident._ _ _

___“Captain, do you not know how to swim?” He already knew the answer, but it is only polite to ask._ _ _

___Levi hummed for a moment before answering._ _ _

___“So you saw my little… scene in the water, huh? Makes sense, from you being all the way up there,” he took off his straps and got his shirt off._ _ _

___“Captain Levi, may I… teach you to swim?” Levi looked startled at the question, and slid his pants down his legs._ _ _

___“And when do you suppose this could happen? I’m the one who’s supposed to be watching after you, not the other way around,” he took his last article of clothing off, and picked up his wet clothes and put it in his hamper. He was searching for clean clothes and was turned away from Eren. He found a shirt and turned back to Eren, looking him in the eyes._ _ _

___“Sir, please think of it as a safety precaution. What if you got in too deep and drowned? Also, we’re a team. Teams care for one another,” Eren looked pretty determined for someone who was just pretending he wasn’t ogling his captains ass. They’ve seen each other naked before, but that was always in the communal showers. This time, he was alone. With Levi. _In his room. _____ _

____“I… suppose you’re right about that. Okay. Fine. I’ll clear your schedule and we can start tomorrow. Summers just starting anyways, so the water is nice. Thank god,” he put the rest of his uniform on, and they left the room together._ _ _ _

____“Good job, Eren, you just got yourself a summer job,” Levi shot him a smirk, and they walked to the dining hall side by side. Eren couldn’t help but notice the feeling of butterflies in his stomach._ _ _ _


	3. Day 3 - Caught in the Act (Part 2 of last chapter)

“Okay Captain, you ready to come in?” Eren and Levi were in their underwear, with Eren being waist deep in the pond water. Contrary to belief on what has happened to them the other day, they won’t just walk around – or in this case swim around – naked.

Levi stood at the edge of the water, and slowly made his way in ankle deep.

“You can just call me Levi when we’re alone, you know. I feel awkward when you call me captain so frequently when it’s just us, and you’re doing this favour for me,” Levi rubbed his arm, and began to crouch down.

“Levi! Wait; just give me a moment to explain how this’ll work, sir?”

Levi stood back up. He may be really awesome in the air, in full control of what he can do, but in the water… he’s lucky there are no swimming titans.

Eren held his hands out to Levi, motioning for him to grab onto his hands. He did as followed, and slowly waddled in so he was right in front of Eren.

“Okay, let’s see how well you can float. Try laying on your front, and I’ll hold onto you,” he leaned forward slightly, tightening his grip on Eren as he lifted his feet off the water floor. He began to sink a little, and started frantically kicking his feet on instinct to keep from going under.

“How does this look, Eren?” Levi now had the ends of his hair wet, and was still flopping. Not as bad as the incident ‘swimming’ though.

“Try not to kick so hard, sir; you’ll float easier when you are more relaxed,” Eren took a small step back, and Levi lessened his grip on him. He began kicking at a slower pace, and the improvement quickly showed.

“You’re a quick learner; is that how you got the title ‘Humanity’s Strongest’?” 

“I don’t really know; they can call me whatever the hell they want. What other things can you do to float?” Eren thought for a moment.

“You can try the back float. This’ll probably be easiest, since you are used to balancing your weight while in the 3DMG,” 

Eren brought his hands to Levi’s back, and brought him close, holding him while slowly tipping him onto his back. His lower body broke the surface, and he closed his eyes, stilling himself.

Eren couldn’t help but notice the now see through underwear showing the outline of his cock. It was right in front of him, and he subconsciously licked his lips. He felt his face flush, knowing that he was becoming more aroused, and in front of Levi, of all people.

Levi fluttered his eyes open, and instantly noticed Eren staring at his crotch. He darted his eyes to Eren’s, and saw what was happening to him. The very thought that it was him that made Eren feel that way was enough for him to have the same problem.

They locked eyes, fully aware of what just happened. Eren moved in closer, bringing his face down to Levi. 

Levi leaned up and kissed him. He felt Eren shove his tongue in his mouth almost instantly, not wasting any time they have together. Guess that’s what pent up sexual frustration brings to him.

Eren kisses his way down to Levi’s stomach, and down his happy trail. He looks up, asking for permission to take the clothing off. Levi separates his legs in response, and Eren peels it off, letting his erection spring free.

Levi wasn’t expecting Eren to swim underneath the water. Levi felt self-conscious, he was naked in a pond, and so hard he could tie a sheet to his dick and sail around if he wanted to.

Eren broke through the surface between Levi’s legs. His hair was dripping wet and falling in between his eyes, his muscles tightening under his tan skin as he grabbed onto Levi’s thighs and began to push him to shore, a look of pure lust in his darkening eyes.

Levi’s upper back hit the shore, and Eren took him into his mouth, licking and sucking in every spot he could reach, rubbing his hands around his skin. He was kneeling in the now shallow water, and moved so he was sitting on Levi’s leg, grinding into the wet flesh. When did he take his underwear off? Levi was letting out a stream of moans and grunts, Eren took his mouth off of him and began to jerk him while he grinded into Levi’s thigh. Levi grabbed onto Eren and jerked him as well, and that sent Eren into a frenzy, grinding harder and letting out grunts and swears. 

They both finished with a call of the others name. Eren plopped down in the shore beside Levi, and they both laid there, catching their breath. Levi opened his mouth to say something, but they were interrupted. 

Hanji stood there with a change of clothes for both Eren and Levi. She even had towels.

“Aww, it’s a shame I took my time trying to find Eren’s clean clothes. If I hadn’t, I probably would have had a good memory to last!” Eren began to stutter and blush, and Levi let out a snort, a rare smile gracing his lips.

He should really practice his swimming more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first time writing Eren and Levi smut, was it okay?


	4. Day 4 - Fireflies

Sitting crouched in a forest, Eren and Levi were glad they finally got some vacation time off of work. The busy city life was really taking a toll to their minds and body, not giving them enough breathing room.

Although there weren’t as many mosquitos in the city. Those bugs swarmed Eren, and it seemed out of the two, it was him 99.9% of the time swatting around to kill those spawns from hell.

Levi looked to his husband of three years, chuckling as Eren swatted his arm. 

“You must be really sweet, since they’re after you so much,” Eren shot him a look of disbelief, opening up his mouth.

“Shut up! It’s like I’m getting eaten alive out here! This is how I’ll die, Levi. Tell Armin he was such a great best friend, then go to Mikasa and tell her I love her, and that she was the best sister I could have ever had. Then go back to Armin and apologise that I won’t ever give him back the $20 I borrowed that one time,” Eren shifted in his spot, directing his gaze back to the lit up fireflies as Levi let out a loud snort.

“Dumbass, that brainiac will probably find a way to make me pay for you. He’d probably psychologically mess me up so much in about 5 minutes, I’d shit myself,”

Eren let out a laugh at his husbands toilet humour. They were both now staring at the fireflies in the woods; it took them half an hour of walking from their trailer to find some.   
They sat in silence watching the fireflies, the sound being the buzzing, animals in the distance, and Eren slapping himself while spewing out swears.

This was all music to Levi’s ears.

After a couple more minutes, Levi stood up and stretched, holding out his hands for Eren to pull himself up.

“You should have put on bug spray, come on, let’s go back,” he tugged him forward, and they matched pace and held onto each other’s hands all the way back to the trailer.


	5. Day 5 - Mythology

It was Levi Isabel met first.

She was 6 at the time, she had just moved into a spacious beach house for her and her drunkard of a father Kenny.

She loved to get near the water in any way possible. It was better for her to stay away from Kenny. She would sit atop her favourite batch of rocks, one of them identical to the rock Ariel from The Little Mermaid leaned against. She would often pretend to be Ariel, it was her favourite princess, and even better; they both had red hair.

This area wasn’t too far from the house, and it became her spot to go to after Kenny would yell at her.

She was crying over the rocks, away from that stupid house with that stupid Kenny. She watched the ocean with tear-blurred eyes, when she noticed a half-submerged head staring at her in the distance. She gasped, and the head went fully under. She quickly wiped her eyes, the thought of Kenny completely gone.

The head popped up close to her, only a few feet away, and she laid on the rock, holding the gaze with the man with grey eyes. 

“Hi,” she timidly said, quickly looking at his wet black hair.

“Hi there,” he stared at her, then looked to the flat rocks leaning into the water.

“Mind if I sit here?” he questioned, pointing to said rocks.

She shook her head, and the man swam over to lay on the rocks.

It was then she noticed the tail. It was a white tail, and as she jumped closer, she noticed it shimmered pink in the setting sun, like a pearl.

“Hey! Is your name Pearl?” she grinned, looking up from the tail in front of her.

The merman who might be named Pearl started laughing hard.

“No, why? Is that your name?” he flopped his tail around in the shallow water, waiting for his answer.

“No, silly! My name is Isabel, who are you?”

“I’m Levi.”

She came by the rocks every day after that, talking to her new friend Levi. Soon enough, she was starting a new school year, and could only talk to him after school.

A few months in the school year, Levi brought another merman with him.

“Levi! Who’s your friend?” she ran towards them, plopping down onto the rocks, while the two mermen sat on the low rocks.

“This is Eren, he’s my partner.”

Eren was darker than Levi; he had tan skin, and brown chestnut hair. Isabel took an immediate liking to him; they both had the same coloured eyes, which matched his tail.  
They talked for much longer that day, with Levi saying to them that they are very similar, in both looks and personality. He admitted that was what drawn Levi to her in the first place.

As the years went on, Isabel got older, but she never once left Eren or Levi. They were all close, they were her best friends. She vented to them about Kenny saying horrible things to her, like how she was horrible in school, and being drunk almost all the time, and that she was glad she could have the two of them in her life. 

When she was 15, Kenny hit her.

She had just gotten back from being with the two closest people in her life, but she ran back to the rocks, crying and screaming their names.

They came instantly, concern written all over their faces. 

She got down on the lower rocks, and sat between Eren and Levi, with Levi stroking her bruising face while Eren stroked her arm.

“I-I-I can’t stay here anymore! I just want to be with you guys, you’re all I care about,” she sobbed in Levi’s bare chest, and as she sobbed harder, Levi laid down, followed by Eren, and the three of them wrapped around each other as they let Isabel cry.

They were concerned for her, ever since she spoke of Kenny all those years ago. They wanted to help her in any way they could, but there’s only so much they could do. They talked privately, and both decided that if at some point she wanted to, they would find a way to get her with them, and away from Kenny.

“M-m-my grades suck, my father sucks- actually, no, I don’t think of him as my father. You guys are more of dad’s to me than he would ever be! I hate him,” she hiccupped, then continued on,

“Can I just live with you guys? Can I get my own tail somehow?” She sat up, and Eren looked over to Levi. They shared a knowing look, and that’s all it took for it to be decided.

“Eren, stay here with Isabel, I’ll go get Hanji,” he slid into the water, then looked back to Isabel, 

“Are you really okay with giving up a human life, for us?” he already knew the answer before she spoke.

“Yes.”

He and Eren went to Hanji long ago, and Hanji revealed that she had a mixture that could turn any being into a merperson. He had explained to Hanji about Isabel, and she seemed elated once he came to get the mixture. 

“Just be sure to bring her by some time! I’d love to meet the human child that stole your heart!”

“I thought you told me that it was only Eren that could do that?” He swam away, back to the rocks. 

Hanji was right though, and both he and Eren were aware. 

They saw Isabel as their own daughter.

Levi gave the mixture to Isabel, and she jumped in the water. She brought the liquid to her lips, but paused before she took a sip.

“Thank you guys for doing this,” she swallowed it all in one go, and the water around her legs began to heat up, swirling and bubbling. Levi and Eren swam back to give her room.  
A green tail came from her, a few shades off of Eren, and her fins matched Levi’s white. 

Tears instantly came from her eyes, and the other two swam to her, embracing their new daughter. She was the happiest she had been in the longest time. She can finally live a joyous life with the ones that truly love her.

“Come on, Isabel, we’ll show you your new home,” she took their hands, and swam down deep to the underwater home.

Back in her own home, Hanji felt the love coming from the two males. To form the mixture, it had to have a scale and small part of a fin, with love tying it together to form the mixture. Eren had given one of his green scales, which would end up being lighter than Eren’s since she is young female, but could possibly darken with aging, and Levi had given a part of his white fin.

Her tail was made from the love they had together for her.


	6. Day 6 - Storms

“Storms aren’t that bad, captain,” Eren said, huddled in a cave beside Levi.

A flash of lightning brightened the darkening sky outside, showing Levi’s drenched face.

The Survey Corps were on an expedition when it started to pour. The ground started rumbling, signaling that titans were approaching. Levi had immediately tensed up, and when Eren went to grab a flare, Levi yelled at him to stop, and that it wasn’t worth it, the rain was too heavy. If they wanted to warn the others, they had to travel person to person.  
Levi told Eren to stick by him at all times, and to not engage with the titans. Eren followed suit, noticing that he was tenser than he usually was.

Eventually, they got the information spread by telling Nanaba, who in turn told others. The formation was very wide ranged, so when Nanaba left, Levi and Eren were lost.   
They were trying to regroup, but new rumblings came by, which meant more titans. Levi could faintly see abnormals near them. In a situation like this, it only makes sense that the corps would head for trees and leverage. They galloped into the forest, only the two of them. They would try to find some others once they have a chance to figure out what would be the best move given the circumstances.

Eren had spotted the cave. They were both drenched and tired, and any other thing they could do would be useless. They tied up the horses under some branches and went into the cave, sitting by the opening, watching the heavy rain. They could somewhat see outside, since there were now branches catching the drops.

“I actually somewhat like storms, I remember when I was little, me and my mom would watch the rain roll down the windows; it was calming,” he continued looking at the water, missing Levi flinch.

Levi didn’t think storms were calming. Storms only brought on the memory of his two closest friends, and how they died horribly in one. Levi had never wanted to be on an expedition where it was raining as hard as it was back then, but fate was never on his side.

This time around, he had Eren with him. He wasn’t going to let Eren die here, not the way Farlan did.

Not the way Isabel did.

How similar they were. They were both filled with such passion and determination, albeit stubborn like no tomorrow. Not to mention, they both had the same face shape and eye colour.

“I don’t particularly like storms. They’re shitty,” Levi shivered, and went farther into the cave, hoping to get away from the cold rain.

Eren went after him, seemingly unbothered by the cold. He wasn’t even pulling himself into a ball like Levi was.

“Hanji told me that I don’t get as cold as others because of my titan powers. Are you going to be okay? Is there anything I could do?” Eren touched his shoulder, and Levi almost moaned at how warm he was. When he pulled away, the freezing sensation came back, hitting him like a tonne of bricks.

“You’re warm, Eren. Come back here,” he grabbed both of Eren’s arms and wrapped himself between them. Eren tensed up for a moment, but then relaxed, chuckling; making his breath hit the back of Levi’s neck.

“I never knew you liked being the little spoon, Levi,” Levi scooted back in response, getting comfortable and melting in the warmth around him.

“What the hell is wrong with being a little spoon?” he mumbled, and Eren laughed, causing Levi to snort. 

They talked for a while, until Eren abruptly fell asleep in the middle of Levi telling a story. He scoffed, imagining Eren asking him to finish the story later on. Perhaps he could, and they could have tea while doing so. Levi shifted his position, leaning his head against Eren’s chest, hearing his steady heartbeat.

Storms might be shitty, but he found this particular heartbeat calming.

He was lulled to sleep by the sound of Eren’s heart.


	7. Day 7 - Soulmates

In this world, when you are born, you get your soulmates first thought of you imprinted on your skin. You would know who your soulmate is, because when you look at them the first time, or touch them for the first time, you hear a chiming bell only the two of you can hear.

Eren Jaeger was born with “Who’s this shit fuck?” on his right hip.

His family was… concerned, to say the least. Jean made fun of him for it, but then again, Jean had “You’re like a cute horse,” around his neck. At least Eren could hide his most of the time.

Currently, Eren was running to the local auditorium to see his sister, Mikasa fight. She was a famous MMA fighter, and very popular, as fate was on her side.

Her soulmate, whoever it was, first thought was “Yeah, fight baby,” and it was across her back, for everyone to see. It became her slogan. Eren was proud that Mikasa took such pride in those words. They were words of encouragement for every fight to come.

Eren took a sharp turn, and crashed into someone. They both landed on the ground, and Eren looked at the man.

“You’re a very tiny man,” Eren was never one to think before he said anything, but it was true.

The man looked up, and a look of horror spread across his face.

“Oh no, don’t tell me it’s you,” he stood up, and began to back away. Eren bounced up, confused, when he heard it.

A chiming bell.

They both froze, staring at each other. It was starting to get crowded on the sidewalk, so the man took Eren by the collar and pulled him into an alleyway.

Eren quickly connected the dots, and pulled up his shirt, and lowered part of his pants, showing the quote “Who’s this shit fuck?” on his hip.

“It’s because of you I have this! Really? You couldn’t think of anything nicer to think of me?” Eren dropped his shirt, huffing.

The man composed himself, before talking.

“What’s your name?” it was a simple question, and Eren was a bit taken aback, considering the situation at the moment.

“… It’s Eren,” he said apprehensively.

“Well Eren, you may have a shitty quote on your hip, but I have an even worse one on my ass. Because of you,” he pulled his pants down, then his briefs, and Eren leaned in and read the sentence.

“You’re a very tiny man,” he read aloud. It was neat, and in cursive. It could have been so elegante.

Oh man, it really could’ve.

“Is that why you were backing away?”

“You said in exact words the quote on my ass I’ve had my entire life. You aren’t one to keep your thoughts to yourself, I see,” Eren blushed at the statement.

“I’m Levi by the way,” Levi pulled his clothes the rest of the way up, and turned back around.

“When did you think the quote on my hip?” Eren just had to know, this was something he has wanted to know his entire life.

“When you bumped into me, after I landed. Sorry about the words, I guess, I was in a pretty pissy mood,” Levi straightened his tie, the action making Eren just now notice his suit. 

This guy looked like he had his entire life together, and he was his soulmate?

“Yeah, I’m sorry for thinking the whole ‘tiny man’ thing,” they stared at each other, not sure what to do.

“How old are you, Levi?”

“34,” came the instant reply.

“I’m 27, in case you were wondering,” Eren shifted on the spot. They had a seven year age difference.

“Not bad,” 

20 minutes later, they were drinking tea in a coffee shop. Eren completely forgot about the MMA fight, too busy falling in love with his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading what I wrote for Ereri week. I had a blast writing it, and I feel like this really helped me with my writing skills!


End file.
